


What is happening?

by problemsolved



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemsolved/pseuds/problemsolved
Summary: Alright, so. This is my first, blablabla,Peter will meet some demigods by accident and they might be friendsIf there’s bad grammar I probably did it on purpose but tell me anyways if it bothers you.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

”Jump on his head! Jump on his head!”  
” I’m trying, Ned, calm down.”  
You could almost feel the tension in the air over the noise of keys being pushed down rapidly on a keyboard.  
“Aw, man! That was what, the 26th time? This game is so much harder than I expected!”  
Two teenage boys were sitting in front of a library computer, playing some browser game. A third one heard them talking from behind a bookshelf and decided to investigate.

“Heyy! Heard about some gaming troubles, how can I help?”  
“Well, were on the last level of this game and it’s really hard to beat, you need to first knock this radish head guy, and then there’s a parkour part with spikes rising higher and higher from the floor”  
Peter turned around to look at the guy behind him.  
“And after that?”  
Ned shrugged.  
“Dunno. We’ve never passed the parkour part.”  
“Then let the one and only Leo Mcshizzle Bad Boy Supreme try out the game!”

Peter didn’t know what to think of him. He was short, even shorter than him, how that even was possible. Peter also noted that he came from the mythology part of the library, even though he didn’t look like the mythology kind of guy. Well, everyone had secret talents. That’s something Peter could relate to.

”Why aren’t you using this guy? He has double jump!”  
“Well, you get a special achievement if you use Professor Fitz”  
“Alright, professor Fitz it is! Let’s kick radish guy’s butt!”

They took turns playing the game for around ten minutes until Leo finally managed to beat the game.  
“BAM! Just as easy as building mechanical dragons!” Leo did not realise his slip-up and continued. “Except for the whole ‘the fate of an annoying immortal’s life depends on this’ part. That was the worst part anyways, not as fun as the dragon part-“ Leo finally realised he hadn’t been talking to his friends, but to two strangers who stared at him. But not scared, and not even confused. In awe.  
“You built a robot dragon? How? Can I see it? Can I touch it?”  
“Um, kinda, it’s not really a robot, and I didn’t build it either, I just fixed up his circuits when he was going mad trying to eat people and breathe fire and all that, and I had to fix him because otherwise my siblings would take him apart and”  
Leo took a deep breath. He had been rambling. Peter and Ned didn’t even seem to notice, Peter bringing out his phone.  
“Can I have your number? I have to add you to our nerd group chat!”

-=-=-=-=-

Peter got Leo’s phone number. Although, he knew he had to ask the other people in the group chat before adding a stranger he just met. At that thought, he heard Elsa’s voice in his head.  
“You can’t marry someone you just met!”  
That was a bit funny, but still. He started texting the others.

IT NERD TIME  
sleep is for the weak: Mr. Stark i met this really cool guy today  
he helped me and ned beating papa louie 2  
and he mentioned building a life size robot dragon  
can i add him????

Iron Nerd: you know ill need to make background checks

sleep is for the weak: i think its fine!

Iron Nerd: does he know about everyone else in the group chat

sleep is for the weak: ……..no?

Iron Nerd: what if he lied about the dragon?

salad: stop im trying to sleep

sleep is for the weak: have you even seen my username

salad: its late in wakanda and if i stay up late one more night this week my brother will eat all the avocados so i cant make vines

sleep is for the week: that is so sad alexa play despacito

salad:yeah

wait what dragon

Iron Nerd: Peter found another kid that he wants to add that apparently have built a life size metal dragon

salad: the most interesting part about that is that he knows how big life size dragons are

Iron Nerd: well there are pegasi why not dragons  
ill go ask thor

salad: i hope you have his number

sleep is for the weak: of COURSE otherwise i wouldnt ask

Iron Nerd: give his number to me and ill do a background check

It would take a while for FRIDAY to do a complete background check, so Tony decided to just call him in the meantime. He, of course, used one of his extra phones that couldn’t be traced to him.  
The call was picked up fairly quickly, almost as if said kid was expecting or at least waiting for a call.  
“Leo and Calypso’s garage: auto repair and magical monsters, Leo speaking, how can I help?”  
Oh great. Now Tony needed to come up with a good reason to call them. And “wrong number” wouldn’t give him any info… There was a toaster that had started to burn while Clint was trying to toast a baguette, why, he’d never know. He was going to fix the toaster himself, but maybe he could let the kid try and “prove himself”. Yeah. That was a good idea.  
“I have an, uh, toaster that one of my friends accidentally put on fire while trying to toast a baguette, think you could fix it?”  
“Sure! thing Just get it over here and I’ll have it fixed in a couple’o days, depending on the damage. Your toaster will be back for you! Anything else?”  
“Um, no, except I don’t know where to bring the toaster?”  
“I thought it said that on the webpage! Pancakes, it does say where to go on the webpage, right?”  
That last part was definitely not to him. Probably to the other person, Calypso.  
“If you call me pancakes ever again..”  
“Apollo told me how you cursed those soldiers in pancake, you can’t tell me anything else!”  
A slap was heard over the phone. Tony was almost sorry for him. He decided to intervene.  
“Ah! There it says where to go, I just didn’t see it before! Thanks for pointing it out to me, the toaster will be there tomorrow.”  
“Glad to be of service! Unless you’re an annoying god. Or goddess. Or just annoying…. well, good evening and all that! Gotta go hide from my girlfriend, uh, bye!”  
The line was abruptly cut off and Tony’s phone went quiet. He didn’t think it was some Hydra agents planning to infiltrate any more, at least. Hydra agents didn’t have girlfriends. Or webpages that had been up for half a year with a lot of good feedback. They might actually have. He was going to have to think a bit longer.

-=-=-=-=-

Leo knew the toaster was bugged as soon as he put his hands on it. He thought about calling the guy back and ask why anyone would bug a toaster, but decided it wasn’t worth it. And boy, what a toaster it was. Place for six pieces of bread at once. And also really broken. Whomever that friend was must have left the baguette in there for a while without noticing the toaster being on fire. Still, understandable. Leo would do the same. If he had a toaster that had the ability to burn.

A few minutes into switching broken parts, Calypso came in.  
”Leo, That toaster-“  
He dragged her into the kitchen and said in a hushed voice.  
“I know it’s bugged! I just feel like pranking whoever put it there.”  
“You don’t know who sent the toaster?”  
“Nah. They called instead of mailing, and then dropped off the toaster when we were at that picnic yunno.” Leo shifted a bit before a huge grin broke out on his face.  
“I wanna prank them.”  
“How?”  
He thought for a moment, then said, in his best Gollum impression:  
“WHERE ARE MY SOCKSSS I NEED MY PRECIOUSSSSS”

Tony Stark was going to have a mini heart attack listening to that audio later.


	2. A bit of in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just between the first chapter and the next chapter because i AM writing more because it IS fun and NO i should NOT be doing math right now

A bit of in between

IT NERD TIME

Iron Nerd: hes fine

sleep is for the weak: aight imma add him now

_ sleep is for the weak  _ added  _ Leo Valdez _

_ Leo Valdez  _ changed his name to  _ fiery boi  _

fiery boi: helo 

salad: hi

Iron Nerd: oi 

_ Was he supposed to say something more? Oh, wait, someone’s writing something _

sleep is for the weak: …….this is a bit awkward

fiery boi: whys your username salad???

salad: because the earth is avoiding me

_ Okay?? That must be some reference to something, Leo decided _

fiery boi:???

salad: youve never seen good omens????

NEXT TIME IM AT THE TOWER LETS BINGE GOOD OMENS

sleep is for the weak: its not enough episodes for an all-nighter

salad: THEN WE CAN LOOK AT ALL THE MEMES

LEO YOU IN??

fiery boi: think im missing something in this conversation

like first question

who is everyone in this chat anyways

sleep is for the weak: OH SORRY im peter

salad is shuri, shes from wakanda

iron nerd is mr.stark 

and no capes is a guy named harley but hes online like 4 times a year and ive only actually met him once

fiery boi: sTARK??

~Leo was having a panic attack~Leo was having a panic attack~Leo was having a panic attack~

Iron Nerd: ya

it was my toaster you fixed

yunno security shit

_ THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY _

fiery boi: oh, i named it samantha

_ NOT THAT! _

Iron Nerd: you.. named my toaster samantha.

salad: HSSHAHAHASHA

sleep is for the weak: SO THATS WHY IT WHIRRED WHEN I WAS WATCHING FROZEN 2

salad: I CAN T STOP LAUGHIINSNHGGFFSGH

fiery boi: isnt it like.. late.. in wakanda?

salad: im allowed to be up i slept last night

sleep is for the weak: but you sent me videos of your brother panicking because of his crush the entire day

salad: dont tell mother

sleep is for the weak: kiss one another

no capes:  **_DIE FOR EACH OTHER_ **

_ This conversation was heading in so many ways right now. Leo had literally no idea what was happening. _

sleep is for the weak: !!Harley!!!

Iron Nerd: the idiot has graced us with his presence once more and

_ Leo waited a few seconds. He wasn’t planning on saying anything else? _

no capes: u good???

Iron Nerd: Tony is in a meeting right now, and I will have control of his phone until then

no capes: make sense

whos the new one?

fiery boi: my name leo mcshizzle bad boy supreme

salad: leo valdez 

his name is leo valdez and he builds robot dragons for fun

fiery boi: festus isnt a ROBOT exactly, he has his own feelings

Iron Nerd: you mean you made an AI??

no capes: meeting, stark

sleep is for the weak: you mean you made an AI??

fiery boi: not exactly..?

i wasnt the one who built festus from the beginning

salad: send a picture

fiery boi:  _ my-festus-boi.pdf _

salad: neat!! come over to the tower some day

i want to see that cool boi in person

fiery boi: hes a bit broken rn

_ Wait, was the other guy named Harley?? _

fiery boi: I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING

salad: wot

fiery boi: this is a nerd group chat yes? well one of my half-siblings is named harley and hes just as good as me!!!

sleep is for the weak: harley confirm or deny

no capes: i dont know any leo

salad: aight imma head out

Iron Nerd: and go to sleep

salad: because youre such a great role model for sleep schedules

fiery boi: GOTTEM

salad: next time im visiting the states we can all meet!

bring the dragon

fiery boi: his name is FESTUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't reallly like group chat fanfictions but I felt like I needed to add it.  
> (it's so much easier to write on phone and then post on laptop jeez)


End file.
